


I'll Wait

by MultipleLevels



Series: Post Mortem [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, These two make me so happy, slight kh3 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: A recollection and reconnection, of what was once thought to be long gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song by Klippa of the same name.  
> (go give it a listen it's a fantastic song)

I’m awake. I am honest to god awake and whole, if the sudden, tending pounding in my chest is any signifier. My mouth feels like it’s full of cotton and the scar across my nose stings like a whiplash. But, I’m awake and alive.

My eyes open to a dimly lit room. It’s probably evening, considering the only light coming from the cracks in a nearby window’s blinds was dim and an orangey shade. I struggle to sit up, my muscles ache to even make the smallest of movements. They’re sinewy and weak from lack of use. My breath becomes drawn as I slowly move into a sitting position, joints popping rather loudly at the motion. I sigh unbridledly and bow my head, collecting my thoughts. My heart hammers in my chest and I’m now hyper aware of the fact there’s something cloth covering my left ear. I lift my head as question start to ooze to the forefront of my mind. I have no idea where I am, how long I’ve been gone, and when I got my heart back.

  
Maybe the best place to start is getting up and looking out from the chamber I’m in. Unsurely, I rise from the bed, leaving the thick comforter askew on the floor. My legs quake with each step, like I’m just learning to walk again. I make it over to the windowsill before my legs collapse underneath me. I grapple onto the sill, desperate to not fall over. As my body regains balance, I collect my breath. I knew that if I ever was to recollect my heart, my being as a whole would feel an awful retroactive spell when I awoke.

I push back the blind and look it. It only takes a moment for me to realize just  _ where _ I am. I’m back in Radiant Garden. My grip on the windowsill tightens, slack from my own hands’ weakness.

There’s no mistake in my guess on my location. No other world is quite as beautiful and unique as my own. I try to pry the window open with all the meager strength I could conjure up. The tension releases from the window’s hinges after enough tugging, and the window bursts open. I fall back onto the bed, or was rather thrown onto it. A light breeze flows into the room, bringing with it the gentle and floral scent held only by the gardens around the castle, and the quiet sound of music. I got back up even quicker, not discouraged by the fact my hands were shaking lighting from the force I had to exert to get it open.

I could see beyond the broken outer walls and gates, into the castle town below. Something akin to a festival is happening down there, or that’s what I conclude from my meager view. Many people gathered in the fountain square, probably dancing and making merry to the music.

Maybe there I could find Lea. It isn’t like him to just leave unless something dire had to be done, or orders were given. I swallowed past the sudden lump in my throat and gathered my strength. I had a long way to walk, and through the castle no less.

 

As I suspected, I am very lost. All the walls look the same, and there’s very little in the way of markers to help me find my way. I do come across a rather nice library, which I try to mentally remind myself to come back to if I’ve ever the chance. My head is spinning as I try to navigate the hallways of somewhere I never expected to see the inside of, let alone have enough time to get lost wandering in. My legs begin to ache when I finally find the exit to this god awfully confusing castle.

From there, I know exactly where to go. Lea and I had tried to think up a million ways to try and get into the castle, before the untimely fall of Radiant Garden. Though filled with trepidation, I walk past what seems like a memory. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I’d be able to come back to the gardens, especially with them as beautiful as this. I almost want to stop and admire the fact I was  _ here _ , but I can’t. I haven’t the time to dawdle.

 

The music is much louder now, and it causes my heart to pound. Will I frighten anyone with the fact I’m up and about? I look down at what I’m wearing, noticing it isn’t the drably black cloak I was used to. It was a jacket akin to the one I used to wear before I lost my heart. My feet are bare, though I already discerned that much from how cobbled pathways felt upon the pads of my feet. Perhaps my sudden change in attire will soothe the ill thoughts people might harbor, even after everything I’ve done. But those may be empty wishes.

I exhale the breath I didn’t realize I was holding in and continue on. I creep onto the edges of the courtyard, careful to try and not be spotted. There’s at least twenty people there, all seemingly unaware of my presence. My heart skips a beat when I notice Lea as he talks rather expressively to those two keybearers. Weren’t their names Riku and Sora? The music I heard is coming from a small band of three people. A blond with spiked up hair almost as unruly as Lea’s with a fiddle, a noirette who’s plucking rather aggressively at the cello between his muscular thighs, and a short-haired girl blowing into her flute as she taps her feet on the cobbles below. The music they’re making is sweet, if not a bit fanfare-ish.

My eyes swing back to Lea and my blood runs cold. His gaze is pinned right onto me, expression near fright. I do the only logical thing, run. I secretly wish I had access to the dark corridors, so that I could escape. I hear him shouting for me, coming up fast on me. My face is beginning to heat up, out of both embarrassment and overexertion. If my legs were hurting from just walking through the castle, they were practically on fire now. I don’t realize I’ve hit the ground until my wrists are grabbed. My temple stings fiercely as I’m forced into a sitting position. 

By this time I know I’ve made a royal ass of myself, shame hot on my cheeks. The weight of my heart is uncanny, and I remember just how much of a burden it can be to own such a fickle organ. My eyes begin to water at the pain of everything, both physical and emotional. I shyly look up at Lea, half-afraid of what he’ll think of the display I put on.

 

“What were you thinking?” His words come out as a half grumble, tearing off a long piece of the scarf he wore. He wrapped it around my head, where my temple has begun to bleed.

“I-I got scared. It’s pitiful.” Lea sighs and drops to his knees. His expression is like that of a mother scolding her child, but he still wraps his arms around me.

“You worried me. What took you so long?” I feel almost guilty from the fact his tone went near soft. He pulls away and I can see tears beading up in the corners of his eyes. My chest tightens and I suddenly can’t pull in a breath.

“I’m sorry, Lea. I wouldn't rush my heart mending itself even if I had the chance.” I notice the contusions under his eyes and realize that this wasn’t just painful for me only. I smile softly at him, and that seemed to be the breaking point for him. He grins a grin at me that I haven’t seen in years as tears begin to slip down his face.

“You haven’t a reason to cry.” I lift my hand up to wipe them away.

Lea shakes his head and takes my hand into his, rubbing my worn palm. “You’re back, that’s enough of a reason to cry. I’ve waited so long to see you again, Isa. I’ve missed you.”

I tut and rest my head into his chest, uncaring to the fact my entire body stings from overstimulation and overuse, “I’ve missed you too, for what it’s worth.”


End file.
